Christmas Eve Idyl
by FugitiveJuliana
Summary: Young Faith and Bosco spend Christmas Eve together.


Title: Christmas Eve Idyl

Author: Juliana

A/N: This is a young Bosco and Faith story. Fluff.

He knew Faith was probably sick of having to put up with him already during their shifts and that she had enough of her own problems but he couldn't think of anyone else that could help him.

When he was waiting for her to answer the phone, he hoped she wasn't in too bad mood.

"Yeah?" she said breathlessly and at the same time murmured something to someone that was obviously with her.

"Faith? It's me."

"Bosco? What's up?" He was encouraged by her cheerful voice.

"I need a favor."

"Again? What did you do this time?" So much for cheerfulness, he thought. Still, he decided to ask.

"The heating in my building broke down and mom's out of town. Can I come to your place? I'm freezing here."

"Oh," was her first reply when she realized he didn't do anything. For a change.

"I mean if it's not too much of a bother. Are you having anyone over?" Only now did he remember she could have visitors on Christmas Eve. He knew she had kicked Fred out of their apartment two months ago because of his drinking but that didn't mean her parents or friends couldn't be there.

"No, no one's here. You can come."

"Sure?" After hearing his hopeful voice she knew she couldn't say no.

"Sure." He could hear the smile in her voice. "Thanks."

He grabbed the Christmas presents he had bought for her and her kids, the car keys and his jacket and ran out the door. He could barely start the car because his fingers were so numb from the cold.

***

When he took off his jacket and the warmth of Faith's apartment reached his body, he shuddered.

"I'm sorry I'm invading like this …"

"It's okay," she cut him off. "You'll help me with the kids," she grinned, knowing that would scare him.

"But I'm …" He grinned too when he realized she was messing with him.

"Here, I brought the presents. Can I put them under the tree?"

Surprised she nodded. "I didn't know you bought presents for Charlie and Emmy."

"Well, I got one for you, too, even though you're not a kid."

She flashed him a smile before she returned to the kitchen where she had been feeding Charlie. Bosco followed her as soon as the wrapped boxes were nicely placed under the tree. He noticed there were just a few gifts there and he was glad he could add three more because this way the corner with the Christmas tree seemed nicer and merrier with all the colorful wrapping paper.

"Hey Emily," he greeted Faith's oldest kid when she came to him and lifted her hands up to him.

"She wants you to hold her," Faith explained and waited amused at what he'd do. He didn't hesitate. He picked Emily up and walked with her to the table where Faith held Charlie in her lap and was giving him mashed fruit.

"Have you been good to your mom and brother?" he asked the blonde girl as she twirled in his hands.

She nodded. "Really? Cause if you haven't Santa won't bring you any presents."

Faith was amazed at how relaxed he was and how quickly Emily took a fancy to him. She had liked him the first time they met and Faith just couldn't believe how quickly they became friends.

"I have seen presents for me," Emily said, obviously still feeling a bit embarrassed in front of him.

"Oh, you've already seen the presents?" he chuckled at her toothless and shy smile.

Bosco sat down on a chair with the kid in his lap. He was watching Faith as she struggled with Charlie who decided he didn't want any more food. He spat out everything Faith put in his mouth. Bosco was barely holding back a laugh because he didn't want to annoy Faith. He had no place to go, so he needed her to be in a good mood.

He winked at the baby who was watching him and Charlie started to smile. Charlie obviously wanted to entertain the stranger as he decided to make a game out of spitting the food and he not only spat it out but he actually aimed at Faith's face. Bosco couldn't hold back anymore. He laughed loudly, at the same time apologizing when he saw Faith's death glare.

She didn't know what to do. She had to get the food off her face and out of her hair and she couldn't just leave Charlie on his own.

"Here," Bosco offered and extended his hands to her. Surprised and a bit unsure she moved Charlie closer. Bosco held him like he was a ticking bomb, away from himself and very awkwardly.

"You can't hold him like that," Faith instructed him as she moved closer. She placed the baby in the crook of his elbow and showed him how to hug the small body.

"Watch Emily too, so she won't fall. Will you manage? I'll be back in a minute."

He draped the other arm around Emily. "Don't move, cause if I drop either of you, your mom's gonna kill me," he whispered when Faith disappeared down the hallway. Emily just giggled and started kicking with her legs.

She jumped from his lap without a word and his heart almost stopped when he thought she'd fall. She was okay, however, and he could breathe again.

Emily obviously thought it would be fun if Charlie did a bit more of his spitting act. She brought the plate to Bosco's side of the table and offered him the small spoon.

"Feed him, he's hungry," she said and waited for his reaction. He couldn't decide what to do. The last thing he needed was food in his hair. Charlie kicked his legs and cooed in his arms.

"Please, he's hungry," Emily said on the brink of tears. She thought her little brother would be left hungry, Bosco figured. He couldn't let her think that.

He picked up the spoon and a tiny bit of food. If he hadn't known better, he could swear Emily's face stretched into a wicked smile.

He offered the food to the boy and Charlie opened his small mouth. Bosco almost shut his eyes, expecting the messy shower any moment. But Charlie obediently chewed the mash. Bosco and Emily were both staring shocked at the baby. Bosco decided he wanted to try again. He took a bit more of the disgustingly green mash and again offered it to Chuck by slightly touching his lips.

The boy greedily ate another spoonful of his food when Faith returned and was left staring in awe at the scene in front of her.

When Bosco noticed her he dropped the spoon embarrassed.

"What did you do?" Faith asked shocked.

" I didn't … Emily said he was hungry," he apologized, thinking she was chiding him.

"No, I mean, how did you make him eat?"

Bosco shrugged. He didn't have a clue.

"Could you …" Hesitatingly she pointed to the spoon. She didn't dare ask him to feed her son but since he was better at it she hoped he could help.

"Sure," he said encouraged that she trusted him.

When they were halfway through the plate, Faith asked if he'd be alright if she went with Emily to the living room watching cartoons.

"She's been pestering me for the past hour."

He just nodded, too enthralled with Charlie's cooperation to notice anything else. Faith snickered when she saw her partner so immersed into something he had otherwise laughed about or mocked. She had to admit he was endearingly cute holding her son.

***

Fifteen minutes later he emerged from the kitchen with Charlie pressed against his chest.

When Faith noticed him, she jumped from the couch. "Wait …"

"What?" he asked confused. Before she could answer Charlie burped all over his shoulder.

"You have to use a towel," she finally said. Bosco didn't even dare look at the kid's work of art on his sweater.

Faith started to giggle when she noticed Bosco's disgusted face. She took Charlie from his hands and placed him in the crib next to the couch. Then she started wiping at Bosco's shoulder.

"See, it's nothing big," she said between giggles.

"Did you get it all off?" he asked.

"Come on, it doesn't bite."

"Did you get it off?" he insisted. She wanted to tease him but she couldn't because she was still grateful that he had helped her with Charlie.

"Yes. Do you want one of Fred's shirts? I could go wash your sweater."

"No way am I gonna wear that jag-off's clothes," he said testily.

She had to smile at his way of showing support.

"Will you be okay in that?"

He shuddered when he looked at the stain again but nodded nonetheless. He plopped down on the couch next to Emily who was still watching cartoons on TV. He wasn't exactly looking forward to an evening of cartoons but at least he would be spending Christmas Eve with Faith. Actually, when he thought about it, he couldn't think of a better way to spend it.

***

Soon after ten Faith took the kids to bed. Emily protested and Faith was trying to persuade her to go to bed with the promise that she could open her presents in the morning. Emily was almost convinced but she was still holding her mother's leg and she was staring at Bosco.

"What is it?" Faith asked and leaned down to the girl who whispered something in her ear.

The first shock on Faith's face was replaced with a grin as she looked at Bosco. He got instantly wary of what the two girls were plotting against him when he saw her look.

"Emily wants to say good night to you, too," she said.

Bosco raised his eyebrows, not quite sure what she was trying to say.

"She wants a hug," Faith whispered so Emily wouldn't hear her.

"Oh! Come here, Em," he invited her but she turned away shyly.

"Come on, Emmy, you wanted to say good night to uncle B, now go ahead. Give him a kiss."

Bosco winced at her last words but didn't shy away when Emily finally came to him and put her tiny arms around his neck.

"Night, Emmy. Sleep tight."

"Night, uncle B," she said as she placed a wet kiss on his cheek. Faith snickered but he waited till Emily was out of the room before he wiped his cheek.

It passed over twenty minutes before Faith returned to the living room. She sighed as she sat down next to him.

"You okay?" he asked a little worried.

"Yeah, just tired. I'm on my own now and that can be exhausting sometimes."

"Don't you have someone to help you?" He had thought that maybe her parents were helping her out. She had never complained since Fred left, so he figured she had everything sorted out.

"My neighbor is watching the kids when I'm working," she murmured. "I'd just need some time to get some sleep, you know," she added exhaustedly and a bit sadly.

"Well, why didn't you say so?" He said loudly but then instantly lowered his voice when he remembered the kids were sleeping.

"What, would you babysit?" she mocked.

"No, not that. But I could ask my mom. I'm sure she wouldn't mind. She adores kids."

"I don't want to bother anyone," she said quickly, afraid that he'd really say something to Rose. She couldn't bear for others to know what a mess her life had been.

"Faith, you can't do it all on your own. You spend half a day at work, for chrissake. You need to get some sleep when you get home."

She was surprised at his eagerness to help. Usually she didn't see him care about anyone but himself.

"I do sleep. The only problem is when they're sick and they're up all night. Charlie had cramps last week and I barely slept an hour or two in between his fits."

Now Bosco sighed. He wanted to help and didn't know how. But he made a decision instead of her.

"I'm gonna talk to my ma …" he placed a finger to her lips when she opened her mouth to say something. "And I'm gonna ask her if she'd mind babysitting a couple of days a week when she has time before work."

"I really don't …"

"Hey, trust me. We'll sort this out."

"We?" she asked incredulously before she could stop herself.

"Something wrong?" he furrowed his brow.

"No, I just didn't know you felt so … involved in my family." She smiled at him.

"Oh, didn't you see? Chuck and me are the best of buddies," he grinned and hugged her around her shoulders. She laughed and leaned into him.

He needed a minute before he realized that they were actually sitting hugged on her couch. That was not a position they were used to. But since she hadn't moved away yet, he figured she didn't mind.

"Can I stay till you go to bed?"

She raised her eyes to his. She seemed surprised and he thought she maybe expected him to leave right away.

"I thought you were gonna stay the night."

"Hmm, I've never been asked to stay the night even before the first date. A tempting offer," he commented and then chuckled when he saw her appalled expression.

"Jerk," she said as she hit him in the chest.

"I just repeated your words," he defended himself. She started chuckling, too, when she hit him square in the face with a pillow.

"Hey, is this how you treat your guests?"

"Uninvited guests," she corrected him with a smile.

"You sure I can stay?"

She only nodded. She was gazing in his eyes and she didn't just see, she felt the softness and warmth of his look. Suddenly she felt very comfortable and cozy and her exhaustion miraculously disappeared.

"Thanks for helping me out today," she whispered.

"If I remember correctly it was you who helped me out. I would've frozen by now at my place," he grinned.

"I was more than glad to help."

"And I am more than just grateful," he whispered when he leaned closer to her and his lips softly brushed against hers. She responded eagerly and her hand instinctively reached to his nape. He was gentle and slow and she felt everything tremble inside when he pulled her to his lap.

When he finally let her breathe she raised her cloudy eyes to his. He chuckled at her dreamy smile.

"It'll be midnight soon. Are you looking forward to opening your presents?" he teased her.

"I think I've already gotten one," she murmured barely audibly when she kissed him again. He grinned to her lips.


End file.
